Blinded by Injustice
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Shadow has finally track Eclipse the Darkling down and intends to finish him off once and for all. With Rouge and Omega backing him up, they are surely to succeed. But is exterminating the last of the Black Arms justified?


Shadow the Hedgehog was running up a large skyscraper within Central City with a determination look on his face. It was raining outside as the wind blew really hard against his quills and rain pounding into his face but that didn't stop him for he had a mission to complete and it was at the top of the Skyscraper where he would complete it once and for all.

Nothing and Nobody was going to stop him since the mission was his and his alone.

" _So he's finally decided to show himself, after weeks of Searching G.U.N was able too located him here and now…now I can finally end the threat once and for all…I don't need Rouge and Omega help, this is my fight and mine alone, I don't need them to get into harms ways"_

He was nearing the Top of the Skyscraper as lightning flash amongst the clouds.

" _Rouge and Omega were so persistent in coming saying that I couldn't do this on my own but this isn't their fight, this is mine and I will not see them in harm way"_

He grits his teeth as reaches the top of the skyscraper, lands on the roof and narrows his eyes at a figure that was at the other end of the roof.

" _At last time too end him once and for all"_

* * *

 **Two minutes earlier**

"I can sense him coming nearby, go hide with the others and wait for my summons" a figure said to a young Shadowy figure that had a purple eye, that it was holding his arms.

The tall shadow figure with Orange pupils and Black Sclera had Gray and Maroon skin with claw like hands and feet, it also had Grayish tail with Maroon on the end of its tail. It watched the one-eye shadowy figure slowly float over the building before its ears perk up as it heard a thud from the other side of the room it was on.

"Eclipse," a voice that sounded all too familiar to the figure since it chills down it spine "I finally found you, there's no use in running anymore this time I'll make sure to end you for good"

Eclipse looks over the edge of the building as it wasn't going to look at the person who called his name for he had wanted to end the person life for some time now but that wasn't possible since he was always on the run from the humans ever since his fail attempt to take A Powerful Energy Source, from a Floating Island, for certain brethren of his that he has been taking care of.

"Why come after me, shouldn't you be focusing on this planet that is beyond saving…brother" he sneers at the last word calling the person his brother, ever since that person betrayed him and his species he's been wanting to avoid that person even with the world torn apart.

"Call me what you want Eclipse but we aren't the same, there are other people I know that are working to piece the planet back together and I would be doing this planet a favor by ending you since your species are only monsters and animals" the person replied to him.

His eye starts twitching when the words 'monsters and animals' were heard right through his ears. No way was he a monster or an animal, for Eclipse was a living creature like anyone else and for that person to have the nerve to call him or his species a 'monster or animal' was a mistake that person would regret saying.

"Well then…Shadow," he turns around to fully get a full view of the Black Hedgehog who had an determination look that wanted to finish Eclipse off "if you're so eager of ending the last of the Black Arms off, then let's get this over with shall we" he said getting on his hands and feet for he was ready to end Shadow the Hedgehog as well.

"Just say when you monster, I've swore to protect this planet from the likes of you and your species and I kept a promise to-!"

He gets a right jab to the face and a left jab to the stomach before being Slash across the across the face in sheer pain and kicked in the chest causing Shadow to stumble abit across the roof and dropping to one knee.

Snarling at the word 'Monster' really made Eclipse blood, he was no monster he was a living creature. The Darkling disappears in a green light and reappears in front of Shadow who was busy talking in mid-sentence, delivering a right, left and kick sent black hedgehog stumbling, plus the slash across Shadows face really excited him. Oh how he was so looking forward to tearing Shadow flesh with his bare hands one piece at a time.

"Never distract yourself with talking in the middle and I told you once before Shadow, Promises were made to be broken, there's nothing on this shattered world for an Immortal like, One day the friends and rivals you have will long gone-!"

Receiving a kick to the face causes Eclipse turn to stumble as well while Shadow got up and jump high forming a Chao Spear in his hand and brings straight down for the killing blow on the Eclipse, Fortunately Eclipse looked up in time and jump out of the way as the Chaos Spear miss its Target as a crack was created in the roof concreate.

"My friends will always be with me, no matter what happens' Eclipse and with the Promise I'm going keep to protect this planet from-!"

The Ultimate Lifeform received another slash to the face from Eclipse claws before kicking him in the chest and delivers a right punch to Eclipse face which was block. Eclipse uses his other free hand to grab toss Shadow to the other side of the roof

"Getting rusty, are we brother?" Eclipse mock while in a stance as he was waiting for Shadow to get up "where's the so call Ultimate Life form stuff"

Gritting his teeth, he gets up and uses Chaos Control to teleport behind Eclipse but Eclipse was expecting this and whips his leg around to kick Shadow in the jaw sending the Black Hedgehog sliding across the roof.

"Getting old Shadow, being created by a human fifty plus years ago, looks like Age is catching up to you brother"

The Ultimate Lifeform snarls as he got up and uses Chaos Control to teleport in front of Eclipse and punching him in the jaw in the Process sending Eclipse stumbling to the ground as Shadow charge up a Chaos Spear to deliver the kill blow but the Darkling kick Shadow in the leg causing the Ultimate Lifeform to lose his balance.

Getting up from the ground, Eclipse picks Shadow up and tosses him across the roof.

"You really are getting slow Shadow" Eclipse said as Shadow got up

"I'm just getting warm-up Monster" Shadow replied

The two charge at each other to resume their fight since this time only one would become the victor.


End file.
